


The Donkey Kong Theory

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games)
Genre: theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: This is my take on the Donkey Koh universe and trying to explain its mysteries to the best of my abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My theories on the Donkey Kong universe.

The DK Crew. Kremling Krew. These groups have been at each other's throats for years. But how did this hostility begin. How are the Snowmads involved? And what about the Crystal Coconuts? Where's DK Jr. ? This is my theory trying to explain everything about the Donkey Kong world.

This theory begins with a war. The Kongs and Kremlings were in a battle. Over what, I'm not too sure. What I do know that there's evidence of such a war happening. Klumps and Krushas wear army gear. Krushas can't be beaten by Diddy's attacks, only Donkey can beat them with his attacks. These Krushas were trained to brush off weak attacks. As for Klumps, they throw grenades, orange grenades to be exact. This gives us an idea that the Kremlings are indeed knowlegdable of battle.

The Kongs have all types of "guns". These guns are mostly organic, with various fruits serving as ammo. Donkey Kong has a coconut shotgun, Diddy has twin peanut pistols, Tiny has a feather rapid-fire crossbow, Lanky has a grape sniper rifle, and Chunky has a pineapple launcher. While these weapons are very strong, it's hard to believe they could stand up to actual mechanical weaponry. So the Kremlings must have had an advantage in the war.

So how did the Kongs win? The Crystal Coconuts. These coconuts allow the Kongs to do amazing acts of power, ranging from becoming invincible to growing to giant sizes. These little coconuts were the key to winning the war. Later on in the series, King K. Rool would try to conquer the universe with the Crystal Coconuts, showing that he heavily underestimated their powers in the war.

Funky is the one who sells weapons and ammo in Donkey Kong 64. He seems to be quite knowledgable in weaponry. But we all know him as a mechanic. It's possible he participated in the war at some point in his life.

Was King K. Rool the commander of the Kremling Army during the war? No. In fact, he's not even a real king! According to Klubba, life under K. Rool is miserable. This implies that there was someone else in charge of the Kremling Krew. This original leader must have died during the war and K. Rool, being the high ranking Kremling that he was, seized power and deemed himself as King K. Rool.

(That's it for now. Let me know what you think in the comments.]


	2. The War (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas about who was involved in the war and why the Kremlings hate the Kongs.

Now we know that a war happened, who exactly was involved?

Cranky Kong was most definetly in the war. This is due to the fact he knew K. Rool long before Donkey Kong did. In fact, he even has K. Rool's phone number in Donkey Kong Land! Cranky must have been in the war sometime after his battle with Stanley. The war must have been some time ago, due to Cranky's old age. 

Donkey Kong Jr. was in the war and died. How do I know this? In case you didn't know, Cranky is the original Donkey Kong and DK Jr. is his son. DK Jr. is actually the current Donkey's father, which in turn makes Cranky Donkeys grandfather, which is something we already know. Isn't it odd that we never see a grown up DK Jr.? He died young in the war. Having lost his own son in the war, Cranky refuses to even mention him. 

Let's get rid of the Kongs who clearly didn't participate in the war; Kiddy, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, and Candy. Most of these Kongs are too young to have been in the war. Candy has never been playable, thus I'm not too sure what skills she could have done if she was in the war.

Swanky and Lanky are the most interesting to talk about. Lanky is an orangutan. The only other orangutans are the Mankey Kongs. These Kongs are described as rejects. These Kongs might have been banished due to betrayal. This is supported by the Japanese name of the level they debuted in. The Japanese name is "Mankey the Betrayer's Forest.". How Lanky was able to rejoin the Kongs is unknown. He might have been either really young when the war happened, or he's just too silly to understand war.

Swanky is also interesting. Swanky's a rich Kong who runs the minigames. There's very little evidence he was in the war. Since he has never been playable, we have no clue what his role could have been. Maybe he was the way to raise morale for the Kong Army.

Funky was in the war. He's quite knowledable in weaponry, as seen in DK 64. He's also a mechanic. He could have been a pilot for the war.

Now, we do know that K. Rool was in he war and has a personal vendetta against the Kongs. In fact, all Kremlings have a vendetta against the Kongs. Even Kremlings as young as Kip and Kass hate the Kongs. But what would cause such a grudge to last for this long? 

This war must have affected a few generations. Even then, K. Lumsy is a gentle giant and causes no harm to the Kongs. In fact, he helps them! So not all Kremlings are evil. Krunch helps Diddy Kong against Wizpig.

The Crystal Coconuts were the key to the Kongs winning the war. Interestingly, there's far more Kremlings than there are Kongs. Do I even wanna mention the sheer numbers of Kremling species?

In contrast, there aren't many Kongs. Of course, there's the named ones. But the Manky Kongs seem to be a seperate species. Considering they only show up in Donkey Kong Country, it can be assumed that they went extinct after the events of Donkey Kong Country.

Maybe it was the humilation of the defeat. These primitive Kongs won against the superior more advanced Kremlings. The sheer defeat itself is the reason why the Kremlings hate the Kongs. This war must have happened ages ago because Kip and Kass are very young and despise the Kongs, despite the fact they weren't even born when the war happened.


End file.
